At least two technical problems were solved by the addition of an MHT(1,4-Benzenedicarboxylic acid, 1-methyl ester or Methyl hydrogen terephthalate) reactor in a DMT process. The technical problem solved was the ability to provide for a debottlenecking of a DMT plant. The MHT reactor eliminated the majority of the DMT/MHT recycle back to the DMT reactor in a DMT plant. This can allow for a 20-40% capacity increase on the DMT reactors. DMT is generally produced via the following reactions:TPA(Terephthalic Acid)+MeOH(Methanol)→MHT+Water MHT+Methanol→DMT+WaterOther Potential Benefits of the MHT Reactor Design are Listed as Follows:                Minimize natural gas usage per pound of DMT.        Able to increase slurry feed rate to DMT reactors. Debottleneck DMT reactors by reducing recycle to reactors.        Disturbances in base of product refining column can be shifted to the MHT reactor instead of causing significant disturbances to DMT reactor. This decouples the back end of the process from the front end.        MHT reactor can process additional MHT without causing a large recycle stream of high MHT material.        The DMT plant's reactors can be shutdown without shutting down the plant's distillation train.        